A Essência de Uma Mulher
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: ºHENTAIº Tudo o que ele procurava se resumia a uma pessoa, embora nem ele mesmo soubesse.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto Masashi e eu odeio digitar isso em todas as fics.

**Autora:** Scarlett Mayfair

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**One-shot:** Kiba x Tenten

* * *

**A ESSÊNCIA DE UMA MULHER  
**

**

* * *

**

Ele era conhecido por toda a vila, pois fazia parte de um grande clã. Sua principal característica era o olfato aguçado. Havia outras _qualidades_ designadas ao herdeiro Inuzuka: companheirismo, impaciência, cavalheirismo e, algumas vezes, infantilidade. Todavia, nenhuma delas estava presente em seu caráter nos últimos dias, o que preocupou profundamente seus companheiros de equipe. Naquele momento, a única qualidade que importava era o seu olfato. Embora o tivesse usado apenas para fins profissionais, havia achado uma razão mais bela e embriagante para um sentido tão privilegiado: Aromas.

Eram muito distintos do que encontrara em toda a sua vida; eram doces, celestiais. Aquela era a sua nova obsessão. Após entrar em contato com uma série de essências secretas ao faro de outros humanos, decidiu que iria procurar um que definisse a razão de sua existência: Konoha. Definir o cheiro que distinguiria sua vila era excêntrico, todavia magnífico.

Queria primeiro algo comum, abundante, como a floresta de uma forma geral. Nela encontrou uma série de aromas de plantas, até os mais leves. O poder entorpecente era passageiro, os cheiros eram vagos. Era algo que poderia encontrar em qualquer outro local, que define qualquer outro ambiente. Algo simples, que durava pouco em sua memória. Não era algo para se guardar, proteger, lembrar. Uma beleza bastante comum, como a de Ino ou Sakura. À primeira vista, impressiona por sua imensidão e beleza, mas quando realmente se conhece, perde o encanto. Passou a pesquisar tanto as diversificadas folhagens quanto as antigas colegas, obtendo êxito na análise. Aquele era, sem dúvidas, um aroma passageiro, que definia bem aquele tipo de mulher e, principalmente, a primeira impressão que a vila passava.

Ao chegar em casa, trazendo consigo uma pequena muda esverdeada, foi estudar, tentando transformar sua matéria-prima em um perfume. Anotações, práticas, medidas exatas, tudo isso o dominava. Nem para Akamaru dava mais atenção. Estava distante de todos, na companhia apenas das suas essências.

Ainda se sentia incompleto, precisava de mais para definir o que desejava. Outra semana se perdeu. Estava afastado das missões, preocupando ainda mais seus amigos e familiares, pois Kiba só queria saber agora de flores e frutos. Sim, aquela era a segunda etapa, algo mais detalhado, um pouco mais marcante. O cheiro delicado e discreto das flores do local eram como Hinata. Não é algo que chama a atenção imediatamente, todavia é algo que marca, um cheiro romântico e meigo. As frutas já mostravam algo mais forte, sensual, agressivo, principalmente as cítricas. E no quesito personalidade, semelhante à Temari - embora a loira fosse de Suna, agora morava em Konoha.

Repetiu o processo em casa, adicionou as novas essências à sua obra, porém ainda estava incompleto. Não era detalhado o suficiente, era algo que marcava por um tempo finito, o que ele não queria. O Inuzuka almejava o aroma imortal da sua vila, não iria jogar tanto tempo de trabalho no lixo. Iria, no dia seguinte, procurar o que faltava.

Saiu cedo de casa naquela manhã e a busca que já parecia impossível o pegou desprevenido. Um aroma adocicado, peculiar e entorpecente invadiu suas narinas. O cheiro que o guiava até as proximidades do rio, era algo... Neutro? Aquele aroma era o equilíbrio entre todos os cheiros que pesquisara; a medida ideal do que procurava. Não impressionava como o primeiro e tampouco era tão simples. Não era tão delicado quanto as flores e também não se igualava ao aroma agressivo das frutas cítricas. Não, era algo muito melhor, uma coisa ponderada. Chegando à fonte dos seus desejos, não encontrou nada além de rochas, água... E uma mulher. Logicamente a conhecia, porém não conseguiu diminuir seu espanto. A morena que se banhava no límpido riacho, usando apenas uma calcinha preta e bandagens que cobriam os seios, emanava um cheiro encantador. As melenas castanhas estavam soltas, grudadas em seu corpo bronzeado e bem formado. E nela, o mesmo semblante despreocupado de sempre, acompanhado de uma melodia agradável.

E o que o perturbava? Em todos aqueles anos, Tenten foi a kunoichi com quem menos conversou. Era o tipo de pessoa simpática e extrovertida, mas nada que se comparasse aos exageros de Sakura e Ino; meiga e delicada, porém sem a timidez de Hinata; sensual e agressiva ao seu modo, pois era uma kunoichi especializada em taijutsu, todavia não era enérgica e desbocada como Temari. Justamente por ter suas qualidades dosadas é que se tornava uma pessoa neutra, e era essa contradição que o Inuzuka não conseguia compreender. Como uma deusa cheia de virtudes poderia ser a que menos chamava a atenção?

Era misteriosa, restrita. Aos poucos, foi entendendo que soube descrever com exatidão todas as características da morena, compreendendo que ela não ficaria em sua memória por dias, meses ou anos. Ela estaria bem guardada em sua mente para sempre, assim como seu cheiro - e agora ele sabia que Konoha se resumia apenas ao cheio de uma mulher, a única capaz de mexer com seus outros sentidos. A música que tocava os ouvidos, a imagem seminua que se banhava e o cheiro que tanto procurou. Seu objetivo estava concluído, agora tinha um novo: Precisava desvendar os sentidos restantes. Necessitava tocar aquela pele e provar daqueles lábios. Com esse pensamento ele saiu do seu esconderijo, roubando dela um único olhar assustado. E ali o olfato perdia parte de sua importância, dando lugar aos seus instintos animalescos.

Tenten se sentia observada por uma fera e o medo que a dominou não era diferente. Os braços bronzeados cobriam o busto em uma tentativa frustrada de se proteger e se esconder. Os olhos famintos do Inuzuka a analisavam, enquanto este se aproximava cada vez mais. Então a morena cometeu seu maior erro: Saiu da água, pegando de forma apressada e desajeitada suas vestes, pondo-se a correr. Agora, ela era sua caça. Como em uma luta por sobrevivência, a presa de Kiba fugia com grande velocidade, tornando, de certa forma, a captura mais trabalhosa - porém, não impossível. A Mitsashi, habilidosa em taijutsu, possuía saltos precisos e com grande facilidade vestiu a parte superior da sua roupa. O traje branco grudou no corpo úmido, que havia secado um pouco com a fúria do vento.

Por bobeira, ou talvez apenas curiosidade, resolveu olhar para trás. Erro fatal. Pisada em falso, galho quebrado, queda da morena. Kiba aproveitou a brecha e, como um verdadeiro predador, pegou sua presa. Tenten não chegou a bater no solo, pois foi amparada pelos braços do seu perseguidor. Foi encostada na raiz da árvore, agora não mais carregando a calça e os calçados. Apenas um olhar perplexo dirigido ao Inuzuka, que estava mais excitado após a pequena diversão.

Completa ausência de diálogo, apenas os olhares se cruzando; desejo e medo em uma batalha silenciosa. O sorriso de vitória foi esboçado pelo rapaz, um vestígio humano que denunciava uma ínfima capacidade de raciocínio; as mãos morenas começaram a passear pelas firmes coxas da kunoichi, assim como uma lambida foi depositada em sua bochecha. Embora o medo ainda estivesse presente, contraiu sua genitália e soltou um discreto gemido. A perna esquerda se encolheu ao sentir o segundo toque selvagem dele. Deixando as delicadezas de lado, ele segurou de maneira firme as panturrilhas da moça, puxando-a com fúria para si. Mantendo o seu ar violento, arrancou, de forma desajeitada, a única peça que ela vestiu às pressas, deixando-a apenas com suas roupas íntimas. Antes que continuasse seu serviço, livrou-se da jaqueta e da própria camiseta, pegando depois a Mitsashi pelos cabelos e fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor; em seguida, tomou seus lábios com avidez, sugando daquela fonte que há pouco tanto desejara. Para ele, desejo era algo a ser saciado, independente da maneira pela qual se atingiria tal objetivo. Ela, como vítima, estava entre o pavor e o prazer, pois seus braços já envolviam a nuca do Inuzuka, trazendo-o mais para si.

As mãos de Kiba exploravam aquele corpo de forma bruta; com os dentes, eliminou as bandagens que cobriam aqueles vales proibidos. Os seios de Tenten eram médios, discretos e proporcionais, contudo, eles clamavam pela língua do predador. Seus bicos estavam rijos; os pêlos do corpo feminino, eriçados, denunciando as sensações que a dominavam ao simples toque daquele homem. E ele passou, de forma suave, sua língua habilidosa em volta daqueles bicos escuros, fazendo a cabeça da morena pender para trás e um novo gemido ser produzido. Seus dentes roçaram levemente a região, para logo depois o Inuzuka sugar com fúria cada seio. As pernas da morena estavam afastadas pelo tronco bem trabalhado do jovem, mas estas logo o enlaçaram.

A boca faminta passou pelo vão dos seios, seguindo para o abdômen definido da rainha das armas. Esfregou o nariz no tecido escuro da peça que cobria a sua última fonte de desejo. Ainda estava úmida por causa do rio, porém acompanhada de um líquido morno, que enlouqueceu o Inuzuka. Um novo sorriso foi esboçado e a ponta da língua passou por aquela região. Sem cerimônias, eliminou a última peça, deliciando-se com a visão daquele corpo que foi sempre tão escondido, daquela mulher que era tão comum e desejável - como nenhuma outra em Konoha seria. Os orbes castanhos estavam fechados, ela sentia-se extasiada. Seus dedos se moveram instantaneamente para a região, massageando a clitóris da moça - e todo o som emitido entre os dois não passava de gemidos de prazer. O líquido esbranquiçado fluiu de forma moderada, molhando os dedos de Kiba. Ele se divertia com aquilo, a ponto de penetrá-la com um dos dedos. Preparava-a para o verdadeiro clímax de forma lenta; movimentos lentos, embriagantes. Logo, um dedo se tornou insuficiente, o que fez que um novo se unisse ao primeiro para auxiliar no serviço. Ela se contorcia, o orifício feminino se contraía. Depois de retirar os dedos impregnados pelo líquido de sua musa, fruto do orgasmo, novamente apelou para seu outro sentido. De forma brusca, afastou as pernas da morena, invadindo-a com sua língua, provando o sabor de sua virgindade. Ao sentir aquela nova experiência, a morena delirou. A saliva que agora dominava a região a enlouquecia, junto com o toque da língua experiente do rapaz. Em um ato impensado, empurrou a cabeça do homem contra a região em um pedido mudo para intensificar a carícia.

Sentia que sua ereção não poderia mais ser contida e, assim, eliminou as calças e a peça íntima que cobria seu órgão, pegando a morena em seu colo e a lançando contra a árvore, afinal, aprendera desde pequeno que não se deve brincar, muito, com a _comida_. Pela primeira vez, Tenten foi penetrada por um órgão masculino. Descobriu a linha tênue entre dor e prazer, pois as investidas do seu parceiro eram violentas, rápidas, vorazes. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente as nádegas da moça, auxiliando-o na hora de penetrar uma nova vez. Um misto de gritos se fez naquela parte da floresta; as unhas dela se afundaram na pele das costas de Kiba. Cada vez mais a velocidade aumentava, acompanhada dos gritos, da dor e do prazer. Com o auxílio da árvore como apoio, levou uma das mãos aos cabelos escuros da mulher, puxando-os sem piedade. Vez ou outra lhe lambia os seios ou mordia seu pescoço. Sem mais agüentar, retirou o órgão, soltando seu último gemido junto com sua ejaculação. As virilhas de Tenten ficaram molhadas, tanto pelo sêmen quanto pelo sangue. Ele a depositou novamente no chão, encostada no tronco da árvore.

Descansaram por alguns minutos, até ele se levantar e se vestir. Em todo aquele tempo, não trocaram uma única palavra - aliás, em todos aqueles anos, nunca haviam trocado uma palavra. Ela estava nua, suada, apenas observando o rapaz de costas terminando de se vestir. Ele voltou o olhar para aquela que mexeu com todos os seus sentidos, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo feminino ainda nu, aproximando sua boca do ouvido direito da Mitsashi.

- Jamais se esqueça de que um dia foi minha cadela.

Ao final da frase, mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha da moça. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, seu semblante demonstrava surpresa. Antes de abandonar o local, selou aqueles lábios uma última vez sem ser correspondido. Mordeu o carnudo lábio inferior, levantando-se em seguida. Aquela seria a primeira frase da relação que começou e terminou ao pé de uma árvore?

Tenten passou a mão entre suas pernas, sentindo uma ardência. Só então se deu conta do sangue, deixando uma única lágrima rolar pela face delicada. Não poderia considerar aquilo um estupro, pois não lutou contra aquilo. Não poderia negar para si mesma que havia gostado. No fundo, tinha consciência daquelas palavras. O Inuzuka caminhava atônito, como se só naquele instante seu _id_ tivesse sido controlado pelo seu _ego_. O Inuzuka Kiba meigo e brincalhão voltou ao controle, porém com uma profunda tristeza. Havia violado uma mulher sem consentimento e ainda disse uma grosseria.

• X •

Depois do pequeno acidente que ocorrera há meses, os dois se encontraram eventualmente em missões. Kiba sem conseguir esconder seu peso na consciência e Tenten com seu costumeiro sorriso meigo, como se tudo estivesse bem. Isso o intrigava muito, pois ela poderia ter feito um escândalo e Neji o finalizaria sem problemas - ou até mesmo o próprio Lee. Um ato como o dele seria condenado por qualquer shinobi honrado, talvez a ponto de ser expulso da vila.

Em uma noite, após o final de uma reunião informal entre os chunnins, só ficaram os dois. Ela usava um belo vestido amarelo, os cabelos presos por um único hashi. Ambos estavam na rua principal de Konoha, essa já deserta. Ela o puxou pela mão para um beco, jogando-o contra uma parede. Kiba arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

- Eu queria me desculpar...

Kiba foi silenciado pelo indicador da morena. Logo ela se afastou, ele entendendo que era para permanecer em silêncio. Ela tirou o hashi e balançou os cabelos, largando o objeto no chão. Kiba sentiu aquele desejo novamente o dominar. A Mitsashi levantou a saia do vestido nas laterais, remexeu os quadris e logo as mãos estavam próximas aos tornozelos. Levantou os pés e em sua mão agora estava uma minúscula calcinha vermelha. Ela se aproximou dele, notando sua tensão. Ergueu-se rapidamente na ponta dos pés, colando os lábios no ouvido do Inuzuka.

- Sua cadela está no cio... - Murmurou, devolvendo a mordida no lóbulo da orelha que ele dera meses atrás.

Seu semblante estava perplexo. Ela se afastou com um sorriso, colocando a peça que segurava no rosto do amante. Depois, depositou a calcinha em sua mão, tocando com a outra levemente o instrumento que havia lhe proporcionado tanto prazer.

- Espero você lá em casa, a janela do meu quarto estará aberta - deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do Inuzuka, pondo-se a andar.

Então Kiba conseguiu entender que não havia uma floresta mais interessante do que o corpo dela a ser explorado, que não havia flor com perfume tão embriagante quanto o daquela calcinha; tampouco conhecia um botão de rosa prestes a desabrochar tão belo quanto a sua...

Levou o pedaço de pano escarlate novamente ao nariz, sentindo que seu _id_ novamente o dominaria. Compreendeu que a mulher desejável não é aquela cheia de virtudes, e sim aquela com uma simplicidade a ser descoberta; aquela qye se rende às necessidades dela mesma e do seu _macho_ sem prudência.

E Tenten tinha consciência absoluta de que seu ex-companheiro de time, Neji, sempre seria o dono do seu coração. Contudo, também sabia que Kiba sempre seria o dono de sua...

Enquanto pudesse, ele seria seu macho e ela, sua cadela.

• **FIM** •


End file.
